2168 Atlantic hurricane season (Everyone)
The 2168 Atlantic hurricane season has been an extremely destructive North Atlantic tropical cyclone season so far. The hurricane season began on June 1, 2168, and will end on November 30, 2168, dates that conventionally delimit the timeframe for tropical cyclogenesis. However, if any tropical cyclone forms between January 1, 2168 and December 31, 2168, it will factor into the season total. Although the hurricane basin was tranquil in terms of activity until early August, two major hurricanes (Category 3 or higher on the Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale (SSHS)) formed in rapid sucession between August 1 and 15, both causing substantial damage to various nations. In addition, Tropical Storm Carl remained out to sea. Thus far, Hurricane Bonnie, a large Category 5 hurricane, has been the most notable storm of the year. Storm surges of up to 20 feet and exceptionally gusty winds pounded the United States (U.S.) East Coast, namely North Carolina and Virginia. In addition, Bonnie caused major inland flooding in western Pennsylvania later onwards in its duration. Alone, the hurricane caused $5 billion (2168 USD) in losses and 154 casualties from flooding. Elsewhere, Hurricane Adam left a long path of destruction stretching from the Leeward Islands to the U.S. state of Wisconsin, although exact impact statistics are unknown. Overall, the systems of this season have so far caused $5 billion (2168 USD) in damage and 154 deaths. Season summary Timeline of tropical activity in the 2168 Atlantic hurricane season ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/08/2168 till:30/11/2168 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/08/2168 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=156_mph_(>=250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:01/08/2168 till:11/08/2168 color:C4 text:Adam from:13/08/2168 till:22/08/2168 color:C5 text:Bonnie from:17/08/2168 till:21/08/2168 color:TS text:Carl from:27/08/2168 till:02/09/2168 color:C2 text:Daniella from:01/09/2168 till:03/09/2168 color:TD text:Five barset:break bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/08/2168 till:01/09/2168 text:August from:01/09/2168 till:01/10/2168 text:September from:01/10/2168 till:01/11/2168 text:October from:01/11/2168 till:30/11/2168 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms Hurricane Adam Hurricane Adam made landfall near Panama City, Florida as a Category 4 hurricane, causing widepsread damage across the city. However, exact damage figures from the hurricane are presently unknown. Hurricane Bonnie A tropical depression formed over the open Atlantic waters on August 13. It moved westward towards North America, intensifying into a tropical storm on August 15 (and named Bonnie by the National Hurricane Center (NHC)). Around this time, a surface trough steered Bonnie northwestward toward North Carolina. A region of extremely warm sea surface temperatures (sea surface temperatures) lay in the path of the storm. Consequently, on August 16, it explosively intensified from a tropical storm to a Category 5 hurricane in approximately 22 hours. Despite its proximity to land, Bonnie failed to weaken in intensity, and it came ashore near Cape Fear, North Carolina as a Category 5 hurricane on August 18. However, after landfall, the hurricane weakened as fast as it had strengthened, degenerating into a tropical storm approximately 21 hours after landfall. Afterwards, Bonnie remained identifiable on satellite imagery until August 22, when it dissipated over southern Quebec, Canada. Despite hurricane watches and warnings being issued well in advance of Bonnie, many people were caught off guard by the hurricane's intensity. As a result, the impacts from its storm surge and flooding were much worse than they were initially predicted. Approximately 500,000 structures across the U.S. East Coast were destroyed and 200,000 more damaged beyond repair, six million trees were downed, and 4,598,437 customers lost power. Total damages from Bonnie reached $5 billion (2168 USD), and 154 people were killed by the storm's fury. Tropical Storm Carl As a tropical cyclone, Carl had no land impacts. However, its remnants threatened the Azores with heavy rain. Hurricane Daniella Tropical Depression Five Storm names The following names are being used to name storms that complete tropical or subtropical cyclogenesis and attain gale-force winds. Retired names, if any, will be announced in the spring of 2169 by the World Meteorological Organization (WMO). Names that were allocated for the season but ended up unused are marked with an asterik (*). The first storm of the 2168 season was named Adam, while Bonnie had been used in previous years, and the next name slated for usage is Elmer. Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Future Atlantic Season Category:Future Atlantic Season